


「2019新年贺」妙妙

by lynnluv



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnluv/pseuds/lynnluv
Summary: 又名《论撒加的精神分裂是如何治愈的》:)))





	1. 孤独1

回到帕米尔的第二天，穆开始迷惘。

史昂老师留给他的石塔，足足三层高。里面的活物，除了没有温度的石头，就只有穆自己。

穆不是喜爱热闹的人。自从被老师“捡回”圣域，他每天都得和其他小黄金圣斗士一起训练，虽然每个人训练的内容大相径庭，在模拟对战中，自己也不被允许使用念动力。

——史昂老师就是那样，不会因为穆是他的弟子，就给予特殊对待。

集体训练结束后，穆总会准时回到白羊宫，继续练习他所擅长的念动力。那时他想，如果不必把时间浪费在集体训练上，自己或许会变得更强。

可是，变强了又如何？自己并没有可以守护的人。史昂老师是无法超越的存在，永远扮演着保护者的角色。其他的小黄金圣斗士和穆的交集又极为有限。

那时的穆并没有想那么多。除了变强，他没有别的寄托。决定回帕米尔时，穆告诉自己，摆脱了圣域的打扰和束缚，自己一定会变得更强，过得更好。

强到不会重蹈史昂老师的覆辙。


	2. 回忆1

常常，穆会想起金牛座的阿鲁迪巴，战斗时如同发怒的公牛，面对自己时却总是害羞地挠着后脑勺。

这种情况是从穆撞见阿鲁迪巴捧着一朵小花出神开始的。当时，穆一贯礼貌而疏远的微笑中，似乎多了一点什么。阿鲁迪巴则先是难为情地抓了抓头，然后两人不约而同地大笑起来。

还有天蝎座的米罗，身体的反应永远比大脑迅速。那天，穆不小心把米罗最爱的那只名叫“妙妙”蝎子瞬移到了异次元空间，米罗一个箭步冲上来揪住他的衣领，大喊“还我妙妙”。

巨蟹座的迪斯马斯克一脸幸灾乐祸：“欺负教皇大人的弟子，小心吃不了兜着走哦！”

另一位“当事人”，水瓶座的卡妙，则不动声色地完成了当日第七座米罗牌冰雕，顺便拍了拍穆的肩膀：“别理那个白痴。”

最后还是双子座的撒加哥哥出面，把“妙妙”从异次元空间“捞”了回来。刚刚融化，全身湿漉漉的米罗捧着长途跋涉后七荤八素的“妙妙”，学着史昂老师的口气说：“穆哟，你的念动力还需多加练习啊！”

不知为何，从那以后，“妙妙”“走失”的情况更频繁了。米罗也从最初的暴跳如雷，变成了直接带着撒加哥哥到白羊宫兴师问罪。


	3. 回忆2

撒加哥哥比他们大8岁，俨然是一副大人的模样，有时，他的形象在穆心中甚至和史昂老师部分重合。

撒加是骄傲的希腊人，有着宝蓝色长发和同色的眼睛。相对于穆的“礼貌而疏远”，撒加的微笑温柔而真诚，虽然穆总感觉那温和中带着忧郁，和一种他无法参透的东西。

撒加哥哥对所有小黄金都很好。他是下一任教皇的候选人之一，但大家都看得出，撒加所做的一切皆是出自真心，没有丝毫“贿赂”的意味。每次他随米罗来到白羊宫，穆总是想：“撒加哥哥一定把我看成报复心强的小孩子吧？”

其实，穆的念动力进步很快，完全可以凭自己的力量把妙妙带回来。他只是喜欢看米罗焦急的样子，谁叫米罗是自己的第一个损友呢？其实穆并不想把撒加哥哥牵扯进来，只是米罗那家伙永远都是一根筋。

撒加哥哥倒也从不生气。他会问穆，这次妙妙大约掉到哪个空间了呢？得到穆毫无帮助的回答后，撒加哥哥就会若有所思地点点头，几秒钟后，就会看到米罗捧着失而复得的妙妙欢呼雀跃的样子。撒加哥哥会拍拍穆的头说：“下次要试着自己把妙妙找回来哦！”

“下次”。穆只听到这个词。撒加哥哥的手很温暖，轻柔地拂过穆柔顺的紫发，就像蝴蝶拍了拍纤细的翅膀。然后，撒加就用这双手，杀死并取代了史昂老师。

穆似乎明白了什么。


	4. 孤独2

没有多少挣扎，穆决定回帕米尔。史昂老师已经不在，自己也没有了留在圣域的理由。

帕米尔的美是一种荒芜的美。天空的颜色比撒加哥哥，不，撒加的眼睛要浅一些，但是同样地纯净。“纯净吗……”穆不自觉地说出了声，语气中有讽刺，更有无奈。这里的土地多由白色沙砾构成，虽然穆极少亲自用脚去感受——他已习惯使用瞬间移动，即便史昂老师已经不在，训练还是要继续。穆要变强，因为他没有别的寄托。

视线所及范围内，最高的建筑物就是史昂老师留下的石塔。石塔建于峭壁之上，凌厉的风穿过空空的窗户，发出呜咽的声音。

最近的城镇位于几百公里以外，对穆而言也只是一瞬间的事。他会去那里做兼职教师的工作，换取食品和衣物。

在这个离太阳极近的地方，人们普遍有着黑发褐瞳，以及黑中透红的皮肤。穆奇异的发色和白皙的皮肤，使他成为当地人心目中有争议的存在。加上他从史昂老师那里继承了渊博的学识，使得人们对他有几分敬畏，几分忌惮。穆觉得这样的距离刚刚好。

终于不用再参加无聊的肉搏训练。高原上的一草一木，都成为穆练习念动力的对象。练习过后，他总是记得把每一块石头移回原位，因为他知道，即便把它们留在某个遥远的空间，也再不会有人气急败坏地跑来揪他的衣领，一遍遍嚷着“还我妙妙”了。


	5. 05 恐惧

高原的夜很冷。在这里，穆可以很清晰地看到北天的星座。透过稀薄的大气，亿万年前的光束终于到达这片大地。斗转星移，连这浩瀚的宇宙都并非恒古不变，更何况人世间的种种？如果最接近神的处女座沙加在这里，也许会这样说。

其实穆也有害怕的东西。他害怕红色的峨眉月，那会让他想到史昂老师的眼睛——弯弯的，酒红色的眼睛。每到这样的夜晚，他会躲到石塔内，蜷缩着身体艰难地睡去。梦里，仿佛又回到了热闹的圣域，阿鲁迪巴脸上的红晕，米罗龇牙咧嘴的怪相，撒加哥哥纯净而忧郁的眼睛。

自从穆回到帕米尔，已经过去了十年。恍惚中，穆以为，十年前迫使他离开圣域的那件事，连同过去的十年，都是一场梦。而眼前这些熟悉的面孔，才是真实的。圣域深处的教皇殿里，三重冠之下，仍是史昂老师那张只有他才见过的，年轻美丽的面孔。

那是他所希望的吗？穆不清楚，也懒得深究，因为梦终究会醒，命运之轮一旦开始旋转，他的希望便变得无足轻重。

回到帕米尔的第二天，穆开始迷惘。原来，练习念动力并不需要整天整天的时间。他的进步，也再没有人来分享和见证。变强了又如何？在这片土地上，他的对手和朋友，都只有默默无言的山石，仅此而已。

难道人生的第三个，第四个，第五个十年，也要这样度过吗？在这片离神灵最近，却又被神灵遗忘的土地上？


	6. 访客1

清晨，穆感觉到圣衣墓地传来轻微的碰撞。近年来，陆续有人试图接近这里。可能是想请他修理圣衣吧？穆不确定，因为迄今为止，没有一人成功到达他的面前。

为什么不帮他们一把？“如果他们真的是神选中的圣斗士，应该有办法自己来到这里吧！”穆这样相信着，又或者，这只是他的推脱之辞。虽然只有17岁，在世人眼中，他已是“隐居帕米尔高原，世上唯一会修圣衣的穆先生”。

这次似乎与以往不同。十几分钟后，穆便接收到逐渐接近的熟悉的小宇宙。是米罗。

他是奉命来杀我的吗？还是奉命召唤我回圣域？一瞬间，穆有逃走的念头。他并不怕死，他只是，离开了太久。

“穆！你这家伙躲在这么偏僻的地方，叫我好找！”生气勃勃的声音传了上来。穆脑中浮现的是同样的蓝发，却更为深沉，略带忧郁的蓝眸。

过了几秒钟。“你这怎么连个门都没有？！穆，你快出来，我有事要和你说。”

下一秒，穆已经瞬移到了米罗跟前。同样十七岁的米罗，收敛了稚气的脸变得棱角分明，眼神却与儿时无异，热烈直白得让高原的太阳都黯然失色。

“穆……”看到穆的一瞬间，米罗有些愣神，但很快反应了过来。“看来你的念动力还是不咋的嘛！准是没控制好，自己掉下来了吧！”

穆的眼角湿润了。他赶紧转身背对米罗，却无法控制声音中的颤抖：“米罗，找我有什么事？”

“妙妙死了。”


	7. 访客2

“你来找我，只是为了这件事？”

看到米罗小心翼翼地取出揣在怀中的小布包，层层打开后，露出的那具小小尸体，穆冷淡地问道。可是，脸上却有热热的感觉。

“穆，阿鲁迪巴常常念叨你，迪斯马斯克也说，想看看你是不是还是那副伪善的嘴脸。”

穆不知道该哭还是该笑。

“沙加那家伙还是整天装神弄鬼。卡妙的冻气越来越厉害，这邻居简直没法做了。艾俄洛斯的腔调和五老峰的老师越来越像了。撒加哥哥一直没有回来。”

一口气说完了这些，米罗突然转移了话题：“穆，能不能请你把妙妙送到异次元空间？本来想叫卡妙给他做个冰棺，结果那家伙竟扬言要把我所有的帅蝎子，连带本帅哥一起冻成冰雕。”

“卡妙果然是明白人。”穆脱口而出。

出乎意料的，米罗没有反驳。他只是看着穆的眼睛说：“可我还是想给妙妙一个特别的葬礼。”

穆沉默了一会儿。“既然天蝎座大人这样低声下气地求我了，”穆意指米罗的那个“请”字，“我就帮你这个忙。不过先说好，异次元不是我的地盘，以后后悔了，可别指望我再帮你找回来。”

“穆，”米罗突然露出了认真的表情。穆竖起耳朵。

”你的念动力，真的应该好好练习呢。”


	8. 贵鬼

那晚，米罗留了下来，和穆一起坐在塔顶。满天繁星，衬出一轮红月。穆突然就对米罗表露了自己的恐惧。

“讨厌红色的月亮吗……”穆本以为会被取笑，但米罗只是喃喃自语，然后伸手搂住穆的身体，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。

第二天，穆在石塔内独自醒来，身上盖着厚厚的被子。如果不是那块曾包裹妙妙尸体的布仍静静地躺在石桌上，他几乎要怀疑米罗的到访也只是众多梦境中的一个。

米罗既没有杀他，也没有召他回圣域。没有比这更让穆失落的事了。本以为这一切都要结束了。米罗的到来给了他希望，随之而来的却是更深的绝望。

但命运的捉弄——至少穆是这样认为的——并没有到此为止。几个小时后，穆察觉到另一个正在接近的小宇宙。

是撒加。

没有任何寒暄，甚至没有等穆现身，撒加站在塔底，他的声线与史昂老师截然不同，却透着同样的威严：“我在镇上遇到一个六七岁的小孩，红发紫眸，额头上有白羊星座的专属标记。”

穆知道撒加戴着教皇的三重冠。他站起身，透过没有玻璃的窗口凝视着撒加。隔着三重冠，他看不到那双温柔的蓝眼睛，映入眼中的只有血红的面具。


	9. 开始

贵鬼的到来，给沉默的石塔注入了生命。贵鬼习惯用夸张的乐观来掩饰内心的不安全感，他让穆想到了米罗。

贵鬼很依赖穆。突然的角色转换，让穆有些措手不及。但对于总是抬头仰视自己的贵鬼，穆的心总会不自觉地柔软起来。

多年来，无论多么沮丧或迷惘，穆从来没有疏于练习，即便他并不知道变强的意义。但现在，他有了需要守护的人，他领受了神赋予的使命。

撒加的第二次来访，是在穆二十岁那年。那是穆离开圣域的第十三年。穆敏感地察觉到，眼前的撒加与以往有所不同。

“穆，你恨我吗？”

撒加哥哥对每个人都很温柔。但只有穆看到过他的眼泪，正如在撒加之前，只有穆见到过史昂老师面具下的容颜。

“这是我们的宿命，史昂老师的，你的，我的，每个人的。我的爱恨，不仅无足轻重，也毫无意义。”

“穆，那个人已经死了。”

撒加取下三重冠，露出宝蓝色的长发。他的眼睛和穆记忆中的一模一样，只是那一抹当时的穆无法参透的未知，已经永远消失了。

 

全文完


	10. 后记

喜欢《圣斗士星矢》这部作品，是从小学时开始的。最初中意善良又漂亮的瞬。后来不知怎么的，变成了穆先生的铁粉，还常常和力挺沙加的同学争得天昏地暗。

永远记得，在学校阅览室发现全套圣斗士漫画，包括当时尚未动画化的冥王篇时，那种狂喜的心情。阅览室老师被我这个公认的乖乖女软缠硬磨，要求买下这套漫画的时候，内心想必也是崩溃的吧！

因为穆先生，彻底爱上了盐泽兼人先生的声音。《名侦探柯南》白鸟警事，《银河英雄传说》奥贝斯坦，《三国志》诸葛孔明……也是这样掉进了BL广播剧的大坑。

之后追过美剧，俄剧，英剧，甚至新西兰剧，也看了，甚至写了一些同人，但对于把我“领进门”的《圣斗士星矢》，除了最初发的一些“五小强里谁的实力最强”之类的帖子，就再无贡献了。

拜读过风亦飞，绯大人的经典作品，也很喜欢都伯爵大人的拉穆。现在圣斗士同人似乎有些冷清了。恰巧这几天有一些小小的感触，就花了一下午写成同人，献给这部陪伴我童年，少年和青年的作品。

这个故事又名《论撒加的精神分裂是如何治愈的》:)))

同步发布在百度撒穆吧：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5997293014

新年快乐！


End file.
